1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein disclosed relates to a planter for holding plants and soil and, more particularly, to a planter with a convertible base component having reservoirs and associated capillary wells which render the planter self-watering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art inventions which provide, generally, planters having bases are known and are disclosed in the following U.S. patents: Rothe U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,602, issued; Hille U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,304, issued; Reynolds U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,263, issued; Green U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,144, issued; Delogne U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,953, issued; Daenen U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,666, issued; Kay U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,382, issued; Holtkamp U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,577, issued; and Tardif U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,875, issued.
These prior art inventions, however, relate to planters having bases which are either non-detachable or, if detachable, are not convertible. Further, none of the prior art planters provide for a convertible base in combination with associated capillary wells and reservoirs.
For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,382 to Kay, there is shown and described only a planter consisting of a pot and a tray which snap lock by way of a plurality of protuberances disposed in the tray and corresponding apertures in the pot. Nowhere therein, however, is it shown or described that the tray is convertible or that associated capillary wells and reservoirs comprise the invention.
The Kay disclosure is representative of the prior art inventions and it illustrates that the art has lacked a planter apparatus having a base which is versatile, conveniently nestable, relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which provides a means for supplying water to plant life contained therein continuously, following conventional watering, and for an extended period of time.
The invention disclosed herein provides a planter apparatus which achieves these advantages in a manner not revealed by the prior art.